mirmofandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Minami
Katie Minami, known in Japan as Kaede Minami (南 楓 Minami Kaede) is the human protagonist of the story who owns Mirmo, a little, cute, blue Muglox. She also owns a blue mug where Mirmo comes out. She always feeds Mirmo some chocolate and Kumo!cho. She has different outfits which she wears in different seasons. On one episode, Azumi almost punch her because she defended. She has yellow hair and brown eyes. She is 14 years old. Sometimes, her face always change: a cute one and a serious one. Her primary symbol is heart. Biography Katie Minami is a cheerful and energetic girl who is Mirumo's partner. Although she is very sweet, caring, and helpful, she can get angry when she is tempted. She has a huge crush on Dylan Yuki. She is Azumi's rival and are both fighting over who should be with Dylan. Her results are not very good and she is a bit slow and clumsy. During season one of the anime, she attended school with Mirmo in his realm, but she is very different in her fairy form compared to the normal citizens of the Muglox World, with fairy wings, a pink fairy outfit that you would usually see on a doll, and her instrument, a microphone which was destroyed at the end of the first season while she was trying to save Muglox world. Season Special Regular/Original Katie is an eighth grader from her school. Seeing the beautiful transfer student Azumi Hidaka befriends with Dylan Yuki made Katie think that Azumi likes Dylan. It was true. So a mysterious shop pops out and then Katie buys a blue cocoa mug (she felt that she can buy this because she heard that it is a love mug, and Dylan and Azumi were hypnotized in buying the mug, while Katie is not.). She has a friend named Etsumi Kido, her best friend, who helps her. On episode 7, Katie falls in love with Mulu, a cute little Muglox who is Mirmo's brother. Kyle appears on episode 9, and then he fell in love with her. Katie hasn't said yet that she doesn't like Kyle. Katie has her own instrument, a microphone, which she uses to make powerful magic by Mirmo to defeat the Warumo Gang, or she uses it to sing. Katie's fairy costume is pink and has a heart. At the end of the first season, her instrument, the microphone, was destroyed. You could see her differences in the Muglox while in her fairy form: she has fairy wings. It makes her fly while Muglox uses some kind of "fans" to fly. Golden/Goruden Katie saw a mysterious transfer student named Saori Eguchi, a professional flute player. She befriends with Saori and the transfer student became Katie's important friend. Sometimes, Katie thinks that they were best friends, too. At one episode, she wanted to save her but Saori's powers blocked that, causing Katie to fall. At the end of the Golden Season, her important friend, Saori, leaves Japan to study music in Germany. Wonderful/Wandaho Katie saw a robot squid named Tako. She understands that he travels to the human world to collect the seven sacred crystals. It was said that it might grant somebody's wishes. She uses her cellphone to collect crystals. During the crystal collecting session, Katie's background is yellow-green and then she has a pink cellphone. Her crystal collecting session is quite simple. To watch the crystal collecting session of Katie, download it. To download it, click here. In episode 142, she almost died as a shinigami stole her soul for Mirmo's chocolates. Charming/Charmingu Katie struggles to fight for Dylan's love. Unfortunately, Dylan made a decision that broke her heart, by choosing to be with Haruka Morishita. Katie decided to give up her chance of being with Dylan but not her feelings for him. Later on, when Dylan realizes that Katie is the one he really loves, he decided to confess his feelings to her. When Katie heard that Mirmo is going back to Muglox World because her wish is about to come true, she doesn't like Mirmo to come back to Muglox World but it is the law. She wants Mirmo forever, so she decided not to go to Dylan later. But Mirmo temporarily erases Katie's memory and it made Katie go to Dylan. Dylan confessed his feelings to her, and then Katie accepts his proposal. In the final episode of the anime, Katie loses Mirmo in replacement for her wish to come true, then finds out that Mirmo never made to the Muglox World and received an extreme punishment. She then tries her best to bring back Mirmo's memories of him being a muglox, and in the end, she gets Mirmo back. Dresses in Different Seasons Regular/Original (some episodes) Note: Katie also wears this in other episodes. ;Katie's school uniform :Katie wears this during classes. It is colored green and gray and has a red ribbon. ;Katie's alternate school uniform : Katie also wears this during classes. It is colored blue and white and also has a red ribbon. ;Katie's dress with a heart 1 : :Katie started to wear this in Episode 4. It is colored green and yellow and it has a heart. Golden/Goruden ;Katie's dress with a heart 2 (this may have been worn before) :Katie wears this when she was about to save Saori, who became powerful. Wonderful/Wandaho ;Katie's same dress with no heart (this may have been worn before) :It's the same as "Katie's dress with a heart 1", but there was no heart. Charming/Charmingu ;Katie's charming dress version 1 :This was currently Katie's Charming dress. Its colors were blue, pink and yellow. She wears a skirt which were gray. She wears a black and white top inside it (on the charming logo) or a red top inside it (original). ;Katie's charming dress version 2 :This was also another Katie's Charming dress, but it has different colors. This dress was seen on an episode that Kyle is throwing a party. See Also *Mirmo *Dylan Yuki *Azumi Hidaka *Rima *Yatch *Kyle Matsutake *Mulu Category: Mirmo! Category:Character